Verseaux
by venda
Summary: La cohabitation en Sibérie entre les 3 verseaux et leur amants n'est pas toujours facile mais il y a pire.


Une ombre tête baissée pour ne pas recevoir les rafales de vent avançait d'un pas sûr

VERSEAUX

Une ombre tête baissée pour ne pas recevoir les rafales de vent avançait d'un pas sûr. Vu la stature il s'agissait d'un homme. Il semblait sûr de son chemin, chemin même pas imaginable. La neige qui tombait en gros flocons effaçait ses pas quelques minutes après son passage.

Brusquement il stoppa net et se tourna vers une immense étendue blanche. A ce moment précis il ressemblait à un animal sur le qui vive. Pourtant, il n'y avait rien. Il semblait ne rien avoir à des kilomètres à la ronde. Et pourtant, le flaire et l'instinct de l'homme avait eut raison. Un point noir apparut dans cette étendue blanche, grossissant peu à peu. Une nouvelle ombre marchant dans la direction de l'homme.

Des sortes de paroles latines accompagnées de grognement se fit entendre. L'homme qui s'était mit en garde sembla se détendre et enleva la capuche de son long manteau. Un léger sourire bien qu'un peu ironique était sur son visage. Il s'agissait d'un jeune homme avec une haute stature, des cheveux bleus profonds coupés courts et en bataille.

L'autre continua à pester tout en avançant mais dès qu'il fut à portée de voix. Il se mit à crier d'une voix forte pour que le jeune homme l'entende. « Tu peux me dire pourquoi ils sont obligés de venir ici aussi souvent. »

« Ils aiment être ici. » répondit calmement le jeune homme.

L'ombre s'ébroua faisant tomber la neige de sa capuche et de ses épaules. Comme le jeune homme il retira sa capuche. Il semblait plus âgé de quelques années et était plus grand. Comme le jeune homme des cheveux courts en bataille mais le bleu était plus clair. L'homme poussa une sorte de grognement. « Avoue quand même que ce n'est pas très pratique. Venir ce geler ici dans une petite bicoque où on vit à 6. »

« Tu n'as qu'à changer d'amant. »

L'homme repoussa un grognement ce qui fit sourire le jeune homme. « Si le froid n'avait pas un tel effet sur Camus je te jure que cela ferait longtemps que j'attendrai tranquillement son retour en Grèce. »

« Et tu resterais 8 mois par an sans lui ? » L'homme grogna à nouveau, il détestait le froid. Il détestait la neige. Mais voilà l'homme qui partageait sa vie était un saint de glace. Et le froid avait certaines vertus très appréciables.

Les deux hommes reprirent leur route côte à côte. « On pourrait pas au moins faire des roulements ? Un mois chacun ? »

« J'ai déjà essayé. » L'homme se tourna vers le plus jeune, qui fit un petit signe de tête pour montrer que cela n'avait pas marché. Le plus âgé repoussa un grognement et reprit son chemin. « De quoi tu te plains ? Au moins vous, vous avez une chambre individuelle. »

Le plus âgé s'arrêta à nouveau et fit un petit sourire. « Hum, bon il faudrait au moins essayer de les convaincre d'agrandir cette cabane. »

« On peut essayer. » Apparemment le cadet n'était pas sûr que ça pourrait fonctionner.

La discussion coupa court vu que les rafales de vents s'intensifiaient. Les deux hommes continuèrent leur route en silence pendant encore une bonne demi-heure. Devant que du blanc derrière eux idem. C'était à ce demander si les deux hommes savaient où ils allaient. Puis comme par miracle une petite lueur apparue dans leur champ de vision. Le plus âgé poussa un petit soupir. Ils étaient presque arrivés. Enfin !! La lueur grandie petit à petit et enfin les contours de la cabane se dessinèrent. Les deux hommes redoublèrent leur pas pressés d'arriver.

Le plus âgé arriva en premier devant la porte. Il donna deux petits coups et entra sans même attendre de réponse. Le plus jeune lui prit le temps de taper ses bottes contre le mur de la cabane puis lui aussi s'engouffra à l'intérieur.

« Ah vous voilà enfin !! On commençait à se demander si on devait faire une expédition de sauvetage. »

« On voit pas à 10 centimètres. » répondit le premier entré. « On a presque du avancer au radar. »

« Camus t'avait dit de venir plus tôt pour éviter les tempêtes. Tu n'as rien voulu entendre. »

L'homme grogna et alla près du feu pour se réchauffer sans répondre. La grande pièce de vie de l'Isba de taille moyenne était parfaitement propre. Sur un fauteuil se tenait recroquevillé Hyoga un livre à la main. Il semblait ne pas faire attention à la querelle entre son ami et l'amant de son maître, y étant sans doute habitué.

Le jeune homme qui n'avait put s'empêcher d'envoyer des petits piques n'était autre qu'Isaak assis sur le grand canapé près du feu. Un homme de haute stature aux longs cheveux bleus le tenait dans ses bras. L'homme ébouriffa avec amusement mais beaucoup de tendresse les cheveux verts. « Isaak, arrête de chercher Deathmask, s'il te plait. »

« Désolé Kanon. Mais il m'énerve. Il est toujours à se plaindre. »

Le général du dragon des mers eut un petit sourire. « Il n'a encore rien dit. » Le Grec se tourna vers le coin où se tenait Hyoga sans doute au départ pour avoir un appui du Russe. La scène qu'il aperçut agrandi son sourire. « Bonjour quand même Ikki. »

La phrase ne changea rien, apparemment les deux protagonistes n'avaient rien entendus. Le phénix avait légèrement soulevé le Russe et l'embrassait tendrement. « Pardon pour mon retard. » chuchota Ikki après un baiser brûlant. « Tu sais comment est Shun. »

« Il va bien ? » demanda Hyoga montrant qu'il n'en voulait pas trop à Andromède.

« Oui à part qu'il n'arrive toujours pas à se décider pour June. » Hyoga eut un petit sourire rassurant. Ikki souleva encore un peu plus le Russe et se glissa sur le fauteuil, installant Hyoga à moitié sur lui et à moitié sur le dossier.

« Et il est où mon prince des glaces ? » demanda l'Italien qui se réchauffait encore près du feu.

« Parti faire quelques courses. » répondit Isaak. « Il rentrera tôt. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Isaak entra dans la chambre qu'il avait partagée pendant des années avec Hyoga. Une chambre plutôt grande pour deux enfants mais plutôt restreinte pour deux couples devant ce la partager. La pièce n'avait pas vraiment changé depuis le temps où ils étaient apprentis. Le seul véritable ajout était un paravent entre les deux lits une place qui permettait un semblant d'intimité pour les deux couples. Isaak s'assit sur le lit parfaitement fait du Russe. Hyoga était déjà dans la pièce et semblait chercher quelque chose dans l'armoire qu'ils partageaient à quatre.

Isaak sembla juger la taille de la pièce du regard. « Si on met deux lits deux places on ne pourra même plus circuler. »

« C'est pas la taille du lit qui dérange Ikki. » Isaak poussa un petit soupir. « Mais plutôt la curiosité de Kanon. »

« Je suis censé défendre mon amant à cet instant précis ? »

Hyoga arrêta sa recherche et s'assit près de son ami sur le lit. « La cohabitation me dérange pas. J'ai toujours aimé partager ma chambre avec toi. »

« Mais on n'a peut-être pas le droit d'imposer ça à nos amants. » Hyoga ne répondit pas, il avait le regard légèrement dans le vague. Sans doute cherchait il dans sa mémoire où il avait mit ce qu'il cherchait. Isaak se leva et alla vers son propre lit, le paravent empêcha Hyoga de voir ce qu'il faisait. Isaak ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit et sortit un paquet. Il déversa le contenu dans sa main. « Il n'en reste pas beaucoup. » fit le Finlandais en trillant retournant près du Russe. Hyoga regarda son ami faire assez dubitatif. « A chaque fois tu n'oses pas demander j'ai remarqué. » Il tendit la moitié à Hyoga.

Le Russe regarda encore plus étonné la main tendue. « Je n'ose pas demander quoi ? » demanda Hyoga sans prendre ce qu'il y avait dans la main.

« Quand c'est Camus ou moi qui faisons les courses tu n'oses pas nous demander. Je te passe les miens ne t'inquiète pas. Tiens !! »

Hyoga secoua la tête. « Non merci. Ce n'est pas ça que je cherchais. »

Isaak fronça légèrement les sourcils. « Il n'en met pas ? »

« Non. Tu n'as toujours pas confiance en Kanon pour lui demander d'en mettre ? »

« Ce n'est pas une question de confiance. Je n'aime pas qu'il se libère en moi. »

« Ah ! Euh . . . Moi cela ne me dérange pas. »

« Vraiment ? » demanda Isaak avec une petite moue dégoûtée. « Moi je n'aime vraiment pas. C'est . . . »

« Chacun son truc. » fit Hyoga haussant les épaules n'ayant pas vraiment envie d'avoir les détails de la relation de Kanon et Isaak. « Non en fait je cherche . . . des somnifères. » Hyoga poussa un petit soupir. « Je crois que j'ai oublié de me réapprovisionner. »

« Tu n'as pas vu ton mec pendant plus d'un mois et tu veux dormir ? » demanda étonné le Finlandais.

« C'est . . . pas pour moi. » Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à la porte. « En fait !! » Hyoga se mit à chuchoter. « Je veux juste le . . . calmer un peu. »

« Tu veux droguer Ikki !! »

« Chhuuuut !! Pas le droguer. De toute façon cela lui fait presque rien mais . . . » Hyoga jeta de nouveau un petit coup d'œil inquiet à la porte. « Vu que cela fait longtemps si je ne lui en donne pas. Je suis bon pour toute la nuit et je ne te dis pas dans quel état il va me mettre. »

« Tu ne trouves pas que c'est malsain d'être obligé de le droguer ? Tu lui dis simplement quand tu es crevé. »

« Je ne sais pas. Au début de notre relation c'était . . . Il me tuait. C'est Camus qui m'a donné sa combine. »

Isaak écarquilla les yeux puis finalement eut un petit sourire. « Oui Camus lui a bien du trouver quelque chose pour calmer les ardeurs de l'Italien. »

« Et j'avoue que c'est plutôt efficace. Au moins ça les calmes. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Un brouhaha plutôt inhabituel régnait dans la cabane, enfin inhabituel à l'époque de l'apprentissage de Hyoga et Isaak car maintenant c'était plutôt fréquent. Tout le monde était à table dînant et discutant gaiement.

« Quelle chance qu'on ait put ressusciter tout le monde à la fin de la guerre. » cria Kanon à Ikki qui étaient chacun à un bout de la table. « Tu sais j'en ai vraiment voulu à Hyoga d'avoir tué Isaak. »

« Vous étiez déjà ensemble avant la guerre ? » demanda Camus, plutôt étonné.

« Presque dès son arrivée. » fit Kanon d'un air fier. « On c'est vite rapproché. Le fait d'être des anciens chevaliers d'Athéna nous faisait un point commun. »

Camus se leva légèrement de sa chaise et attrapa l'oreille du général des mers. « Alors c'est toi qui a fourvoyé mon élève. Je savais bien qu'Isaak n'était pas du genre à se laisser influencer aussi facilement. Tu as usé de tes ruses pour qu'Isaak se mette dans ton camp. »

Kanon fit une petite grimace et obligea Camus à lâcher son oreille. « Dis, je ne suis pas un de tes apprentis moi. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte. » fit quand même Camus sur son ton professoral.

« C'est du passé. » fit Hyoga voulant calmer les ardeurs. « Maintenant Athéna et Poséidon sont alliés. » Le Russe passa ses doigts sur la joue d'Isaak, là où normalement devrait se trouver l'immense balafre. « Et mon erreur a put être réparé. »

Isaak attrapa la main et la serra avec ferveur. « Je n'ai jamais regretté de t'avoir sauver la vie, tu sais. » Isaak fit un grand sourire. « Petit frère. »

Deathmask arriva avec une immense plâtrée de nouille. « Attention c'est chaud. » La discussion repartie encore plus animée mais beaucoup plus concentrée sur les ventres criant famine. « Marcher dans la neige ça creuse. » dit l'Italien en se servant une double ration de pâtes faisant écarquiller les yeux tout le monde.

« De toute façon moi dès que j'utilise mon cosmos j'ai une faim de loup. » fit Kanon en l'imitant.

« Tu as bougé aujourd'hui ? » demanda Deathmask.

« On est allé couper du bois. L'avantage c'est que demain matin on va pouvoir faire la grasse mat. »

« Sans nous. » coupa Camus. « On a promis d'aller aider au village. »

« Quoi ? » firent en même temps les amants des 3 verseaux.

« Oh faites pas cette tête. » calma Isaak. « On partira tôt et on sera de retour vers 11 heure. Vous serez même pas sorti de vos lits si ça ce trouve. »

« Ah bah oui mais ce n'est pas intéressant d'y être tout seul. » répondit de son air espiègle Kanon.

« Mais si tu verras. Tu vas dormir comme un gros bébé. » répondit Isaak. « Et si t'ennuies tu pourras taper la discute avec Ikki. »

« A éviter. » grogna presque le Japonais pour dissuader le deuxième gémeau.

« On se fait un Trivial Pursuit après ? » demanda Camus. Deathmask fit une drôle de tête.

Ikki bailla et s'étira légèrement. « Je préfèrerai aller me coucher tôt. »

« Bah tiens !! » ironisa Kanon.

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu vas t'imaginer ? » se défendit le phénix

« Tu sais très bien ce que je suis entrain d'imaginer. » ironisa encore une fois Kanon.

« Bon on a qu'à faire une petite partie. Comme ça tout le monde est content. » fit Hyoga diplomate.

« Plus d'un mois. Cela doit te titiller. » continua le deuxième gémeau ne voulant pas lâcher.

« Tu es sur que c'est toi l'aîné ? » demanda Camus à Kanon. « Tu te comportes comme un gamin. »

« Je ne vois rien de dérangeant. » fit l'Italien. Sa main gauche passa autour de la taille du Français. « Pour nous aussi c'est des retrouvailles. »

Kanon prit un air très sérieux et jeta un coup d'œil à Isaak. « Je préfère 10 fois plus avoir Ikki et Hyoga comme colocataires. »

« C'est normal. Tu aimes entendre les gémissements de Hyoga. » fit l'Italien.

Le concerné devint écarlate et Ikki jeta un trognon de pain à Kanon. « C'est pas vrai, tu ne peux pas tenir ta langue. »

« On ne joue pas avec la nourriture. » crièrent les 3 verseaux. Que voulez vous, ils ont eut la même éducation. Personne ne fit attention à leur exclamation.

Kanon rattrapa d'une main le pain sans aucune difficulté. « Bah quoi je n'ai rien fait. Ils vous entendent eux aussi de leur chambre. »

« On devrait peut-être insonoriser la cloison. » fit pensif Camus.

« Stop. Je proteste. Si des travaux doivent être fait dans cette maison. En priorité c'est la construction d'une nouvelle chambre. » expliqua Kanon.

« Tu iras y dormir tout seul. » fit clair et net Isaak. « J'ai toujours partagé ma chambre avec Hyoga ici et je ne compte pas changer mes habitudes. »

Les 3 amants levèrent les yeux au ciel. Pour eux c'était incompréhensible. Ce serait tellement plus simple de construire deux petites maisons juste à côté de l'Isba, plutôt que la colocation dans cette si petite bicoque. Mais les 3 verseaux étaient catégoriques. Deathmask et Camus avaient même failli se séparer car l'Italien croyant faire plier Camus lui avait posé un ultimatum. Très mauvaise idée.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Franchement je ne comprends pas pourquoi ? » chuchota Kanon. Le Grec dans le petit lit une place, était allongé sur le dos. Son bras gauche passé derrière sa tête son bras droit allongé où se tenait Isaak contre lui mais lui tournant le dos. « Ce serait plus pratique quand même. Où alors on agrandit juste cette chambre et on met une cloison amovible. »

« Non !! » répondit tout aussi bas que son amant Isaak.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Cette cabane est ainsi depuis le début de la naissance des saints de glace. Aucune modification n'a été faite. »

« Mais elle a été modernisée. Il n'y avait pas l'électricité au début. »

« Les fondations n'ont pas changés. Elle représente quelque chose d'important pour tous les chevaliers de glace. »

Kanon se redressa légèrement. « Mais c'est complètement idiot. » fit il un peu plus fort.

Isaak se retourna le visage légèrement contrarié. « Chhuuuut. Ecoute je ne peux pas t'expliquer pourquoi mais nous devons vivre entre ces murs. C'est très important. Je ne peux pas dormir ailleurs qu'entre ces quatre murs. » Kanon grogna et se rallongea confortablement. « Maintenant si tu ne peux pas supporter de vivre avec des verseaux. Tu n'as qu'à retourner tenter ta chance avec Io. »

« C'est de toi que je suis amoureux si tu n'as pas remarqué. » chuchota à nouveau Kanon.

« Alors accepte ce désagrément. » Kanon resta silencieux un moment. Pourquoi les trois verseaux étaient ils aussi catégorique ? Ils semblaient leur cacher quelque chose, le tout était de savoir quoi. Isaak avait fermé les yeux et semblait dormir ou tout du moins essayer de s'endormir. Des petits bruits à peine perceptibles se firent peu à peu entendre. Le visage concentré de Kanon se détendit et un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles apparut sur son visage. Isaak ouvrit les yeux et en voyant le sourire sauta à califourchon sur Kanon. Il attrapa son propre coussin et le mit sur la tête du Grec comme s'il voulait l'étouffer. « Oh tu vas arrêter un peu. » Malgré son visage en colère le Finlandais n'avait pas oublié de chuchoter.

« Je n'ai rien fait. Je n'ai rien fait. » D'une prise sûr Kanon réussit à envoyer valdinguer le coussin à leur pieds et attrapa les deux mains du Kraken. D'une façon rapide et assez surprenante, le deuxième gémeau mit le dos d'Isaak contre son torse et lui maintenu les mains en croix devant lui d'une seule main d'une prise ferme. Kanon tourna légèrement sur le côté pour que tous les deux fassent face au paravent. « Oh écoute ça. J'adore. » Un silence presque total se fit dans la pièce à part ces petits bruits qui n'avaient pas arrêté, revenant inlassablement à intervalle régulier. « C'est magnifique. » fit Kanon en fermant les yeux pour mieux se concentrer sur le bruit. « Pourquoi tu ne gémis pas comme ça toi ? »

« On dirait un vieux pervers. » fit Isaak en essayant de se dégager.

Kanon resserra encore un peu mieux sa prise mais sans faire de mal au Kraken. « Cela doit être à la façon dont Ikki lui fait l'amour. Je lui demanderais des conseils demain matin. »

« Tu ne . . . »

La main libre de Kanon se posa sur les lèvres d'Isaak. « Tutu tu !! Ecoute !! » Les petits gémissements avaient cessés, des bruits de froissement de tissus se firent entendre. Puis petit à petit, un peu plus fort, les gémissements revinrent. Le sourire de Kanon se fit plus espiègle. « Il a voulu lui faire plaisir. Il a prit la position préférée de Hyoga. »

« Tu devrais avoir honte de les observer comme ça. »

« Je n'ai pas honte. Je suis fasciné par leur couple. » La main de Kanon descendit lentement et se glissa dans le caleçon du Finlandais. « Mais si tu ne veux pas. Tu n'as qu'à détourner mon attention. »

« Les mains attachées je ne peux pas faire grand chose. » Kanon relâcha la pression mais resta légèrement sur ses gardes au cas où Isaak veuille encore l'étouffer. Isaak se mit à nouveau à califourchon sur le Grec et commença de douces caresses sur son torse.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le Kraken émergea lentement, la nuit avait été plutôt courte. Enfin il n'avait pas à se plaindre. Il avait put dormir plusieurs heures d'affilées. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux pour tomber directement sur le visage endormit de son amant. Il sourit légèrement en réalisant que Kanon allait profiter de leur absence pour faire une méga grasse matinée. Il se tourna légèrement pour regarder sur son réveil l'heure qu'il était. Et c'est là qu'il réalisa que les petits gémissements de Hyoga emplissaient encore la chambre. Moins poussés, moins fort . . . Plus las. Son visage se fit inquiet. Si Ikki lui avait fait l'amour toute la nuit, Hyoga devait être épuisé.

Isaak jeta un coup d'œil au réveil et poussa un petit soupir il était 5 h 30 passé. Dans moins d'une demi-heure il fallait qu'ils se lèvent pour aller au village. Hyoga ne pourrait même pas dormir un peu. Il n'avait pas à s'immiscer dans leur couple mais Isaak était vraiment inquiet que Hyoga ne sache pas dire non à Ikki. Finalement il aurait peut-être du l'aider à trouver des somnifères où quelque chose pouvant remplacer.

Un dernier gémissement plus long puis le silence total. 'Maintenant tu le laisses tranquille.' pensa fortement Isaak comme si le phénix pouvait l'entendre.

Il se passa plusieurs minutes sans aucun bruit puis encore les froissements de tissu et des chuchotements. Isaak ferma les yeux comme s'il dormait profondément. Il avait eut raison. Une main se posa sur son épaule. « Isaak !! Je vais prendre une douche. Tu peux aller faire le café ? »

« Moui. » marmonna le Finlandais.

« Merci. » Isaak ouvrit les yeux pour apercevoir le Russe quitter la chambre d'un pas incertain.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Ils marchaient dans la neige depuis une grosse demi heure. Vu les bourrasques de vent et de neige. Ils allaient leur falloir encore une bonne heure pour atteindre le village. Finalement ils ne seraient peut-être pas rentrés pour 11 heures. Ce n'était même pas sûr qu'ils soient à l'Isba pour le déjeuner. Ils étaient habitués à un tel climat mais ils auraient peut-être du choisir une journée plus clémente pour aller aider le village. Enfin maintenant qu'ils étaient sur la route.

Camus qui était à l'avant se retourna et cria pour se faire entendre malgré le vent. « Tu penses qu'on devrait passer par la forêt ? Cela rallonge un peu mais normalement on sera un peu à l'abri du vent. »

« Le vent nous ralentit beaucoup trop. A ce train là on ne sera pas arrivé au village avant cet après-midi. » expliqua Isaak montrant qu'il était d'accord avec l'idée de son maître.

Camus fit un petit signe de tête disant qu'il avait comprit. Puis d'un coup se précipita derrière le Finlandais. Isaak se retourna d'un coup et aperçut Hyoga plusieurs mètres au loin effondré dans la neige. Camus fut sur lui en un temps record vu le vent, Isaak sur ses talons. Le Français prit le cygne dans ses bras et retira le gant de sa main droite pour tapoter la joue. « Hyoga !! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? » Hyoga n'émergea même pas. Il tremblotait de froid, rarissime pour un chevalier de glace.

Isaak tenta d'appeler le cosmos du Russe sans succès. « Coup de pompe !! » expliqua le Kraken. « Il a même épuisé son cosmos. » Il fixa intensément son maître. « Ikki ! » dit il simplement.

« Comment ça 'Ikki' ? »

« Ils ont fait l'amour toute la nuit. Il n'avait plus de calmant. » dit il pour faire comprendre à Camus qu'il était au courant du truc.

Le Français serra Hyoga plus contre lui et se releva avec le Russe dans les bras. « Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? » supplia presque le Français en s'adressant à son élève inconscient. « Je t'aurais dépanné. »

« Tu connais la timidité de Hyoga. » dit le Finlandais expliquant le comportement du Russe. « Et toi ça va ? »

Camus jeta un regard étonné au Kraken ne semblant pas comprendre la question. Et puis Camus se confia, Isaak et Hyoga étaient sans doute les deux seules personnes au monde en qui il avait confiance à ce point. « J'avoue que hier soir j'ai un peu forcé sur la dose. Death est tombé comme une masse. Je voulais être en forme pour aujourd'hui. Enfin cela n'excuse pas tout et puis c'est reculé pour mieux sauter. »

Isaak eut un léger sourire. « Allons nous mettre à l'abri. Hyoga a besoin de reprendre des forces. »

« On sera au glacier en moins de 10 minutes. » Les deux hommes prirent une nouvelle direction. Camus malgré qu'il portait Hyoga marchait en premier. Ils arrivèrent au glacier rapidement et entèrent dans une sorte de galerie naturelle. A l'abri du vent, la chaleur ici était des plus tolérable pour un saint de glace. Camus déposa Hyoga par terre et retira son manteau pour le couvrir. Sans se concerter les deux hommes s'allongèrent chacun d'un côté du Russe et augmentèrent leur cosmos pour le réchauffer lentement. Hyoga émergea au bout d'une petite demi-heure. Il ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Alors petit frère ?! » fit doucement Camus en passant une main dans les cheveux blond. « Il fallait dire que tu étais fatigué. »

Hyoga fit un petit sourire mais ne répondit pas. Il semblait encore un peu dans le cirage. « Avouez que c'est bizarre qu'on ait choisit tout les trois le même genre d'amants. » fit Isaak pour engager la conversation.

« On est des verseaux. » donna comme simple explication Camus. « On est du genre stricte mais on aime que quelqu'un vienne mettre la pagaille dans notre vie. »

« Et quelle pagaille. » réussit à articuler le Russe.

« Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. » fit en souriant le Finlandais. « Il fallait choisir un amant moins accroc à ton corps. »

« Si mon ouie ne m'a pas trompé. Cette nuit a été agitée aussi pour vous. »

Camus leva les yeux au ciel. « Alors je suis le seul à avoir eut une nuit tranquille ? »

« Il ne fallait pas droguer son amant. » fit espiègle Isaak.

« Où au moins partager. » continua Hyoga.

« Tu vas voir je vais l'assommer ton phénix ce soir. »

Hyoga ferma les yeux. « Merci. » susurra t il alors qu'il se rendormait pour quelques minutes.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Deathmask entra dans la chambre brusquement, replia le paravent et s'assit sur le lit où Kanon dormait encore profondément. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ikki qui dormait tout autant. Il resta un instant sans bouger ne faisant qu'observer les deux hommes dormir. Puis soudain attrapa l'épaule de Kanon et là secoua. « Je crois que Camus me drogue. » dit il simplement de sa voix puissante au timbre unique.

« C'est ça ! Bonjour à toi aussi. » grogna Kanon en se remettant bien confortablement pour se rendormir.

« Tu as entendu ce que je t'ai dit ? Hier soir j'étais en pleine forme. Et puis j'avais une envie de Camus, je ne te raconte pas. Et finalement . . . J'ai dormi 12 heures d'affilés. D'habitude j'ai le sommeil léger et là je n'ai même pas sentit Camus sortir du lit. »

« Et la seule conclusion que tu as tiré de tout ça c'est que ton amant te droguait. Pathétique. » fit Kanon encore les yeux fermés.

« Je n'étais pas fatigué du tout hier soir. » Aucun des deux hommes allongés ne répondit. Au bout d'un moment Deathmask changea de lit et se mit sur celui où se tenait Ikki. Comme avec Kanon quelques minutes auparavant. Il secoua le phénix par l'épaule.

« Fais chier Death. » grogna le Japonais. « Je n'ai pas dormi 12 heures d'affiler moi. Cela fait à peine 3 heures que j'essaye de dormir. »

Un sourire apparu sur le visage de Kanon et il ouvrit lentement les yeux. « Oh oui ! C'était magnifique. Tu l'as fait gémir comme jamais. Il faut que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour qu'il gémisse comme ça. »

« Rêve !! » fut la réponse du Phénix.

« Oh soit sympa. » fit le Grec en minaudant exagérément. « Explique moi juste quels genres de coup de rein tu lui donnes. »

« Va te faire voir. »

« On pourrait s'occuper de mon problème ? Quelqu'un a remarqué quelque chose de bizarre chez Camus ? »

« Camus était parfaitement normal hier soir. Et je ne vois pas où est le problème. » répondit Ikki.

« Mon amant me drogue et tu dis que je n'ai pas de problèmes. »

« Tu n'as aucune preuve qu'il t'ai drogué. » fit Kanon. « Tout ça cela sort de ta tête. »

« Non !! » fit simplement le phénix. Les deux autres jetèrent un regard perplexe au Japonais. Ikki était toujours allongé tranquillement et les yeux fermés, il semblait essayer de se rendormir.

« Quoi ? » demanda Deathmask.

« Camus t'a bien drogué hier soir. Mais si tu n'es pas assez intelligent pour l'avoir vu. Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même. »

« Mais comment tu sais ça, toi ? » s'étonna Kanon.

« Hyoga fait pareil avec moi. »

Deatmask attrapa à deux mains et plus fermement les épaules du phénix et le secoua plus violemment. « Tu ne pouvais pas me prévenir ? »

« Hé !! » fit le phénix en faisant lâcher prise l'italien. « Je suis pas Kanon. Je ne me mêle pas de la vie privée des autres. »

« Sympa !! » grogna le Grec.

« C'est à toi de régler ce problème avec Camus. »

« Mais tu as dit que Hyoga faisait . . . »

« Fait pareil . . . »

Les deux autres écarquillèrent les yeux. « Tu le laisses faire ? » demanda Kanon.

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il le fait quand il est crevé. Soit dit en passant Camus le fait beaucoup plus souvent que Hyoga. »

« Et pourquoi ça ? » demanda énervé l'Italien.

« Je ne sais pas moi. A toi de deviner. »

« Mais je . . . » bredouilla l'Italien déstabilisé pour la première fois. « Camus adore que je lui fasse l'amour. »

« Alors de quoi tu t'inquiètes ? » fit d'un ton ironique le Grec. « Tu n'as qu'à faire comme Ikki. Tu laisses couler. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les 6 étaient à table. Deathmask jeta un regard mauvais à Ikki. Le phénix s'en rendit compte de suite. Il attrapa son grand verre de jus de fruit avec un petit sourire malicieux, le leva légèrement comme s'il voulait trinquer avec l'Italien et bu une gorgée.

L'Italien détourna le regard et contempla son amant à sa droite. Camus mangeait avec soin et concentration. Il n'avait pas remarqué le manège. « On fait quel jeu de société ce soir ? » demanda Deathmask.

« Death, on est tous les trois crevés. Cela fait plus d'une semaine qu'on va tous les jours au village aider. Je n'ai envie que d'une bonne douche et d'aller dormir. »

« Mais cela devait durer que deux ou trois jours et cela fait presque 10 jours que vous y allez. Ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans vous ? »

« C'est notre devoir de leur venir en aide. » expliqua Isaak.

« Et nous ? On compte pour du beurre ? » demanda l'Italien.

Camus releva la tête un peu étonné. « Tu veux venir nous aider ? »

« Non, je veux passer du temps avec mon amant. C'est trop demandé ? » Le Cancer se pencha à l'oreille du Français et chuchota. « Je te ferais remarquer que depuis que je suis rentré on a pas fait une seule fois l'amour. »

« Il y a parfois des choses plus importantes. » répondit Camus tout aussi bas. Le Français tapota la main du Cancer. « Patiente encore un petit peu. »

Deathmask grommela un truc incompréhensible, sans doute dans sa langue d'origine, et se remit à manger silencieusement. Le silence revint sur la table jusqu'à ce que Hyoga tende la main pour attraper un bout de pain et percute le verre d'Ikki qui se renversa sur les genoux du phénix.

« Mince !! » s'écria le Russe en attrapant sa serviette pour éponger les dégâts. Isaak et Kanon eurent le même réflexe et aidèrent à éponger. Camus partit dans le coin cuisine pour aller chercher une éponge. Deathmask lui n'avait pas bougé, il observait la scène avec suspicion. « Quelle maladresse ! » fini par dire Hyoga. « En plus ton verre était encore presque plein. »

« C'est pas grave. Je ne vais pas mourir pour avoir été un peu mouillé. »

Hyoga sourit gentiment. Le plus gros du désastre était réparé. Tout le monde se mit à finir de manger, ils verraient pour le reste après. Hyoga prit son propre verre à moitié plein et le tendit au phénix. « Tiens tu n'as qu'à finir le mien je n'en veux plus. »

« Merci. » Le reste du repas se fit sans autre désastre. Ikki bu tout le verre du Russe au fur et à mesure.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

« Je suis sûr qu'il a fait exprès de renverser ton verre. » chuchota Deathmask à l'intention du Phénix qui était entrain de lui mettre des bûches dans les bras. Les deux hommes se trouvaient à l'extérieur sous l'abri à bois, étant parti chercher de quoi se chauffer.

« Et alors ? »

« Et alors ? Tu sais très bien que Hyoga avait mit du somnifère dans ton verre. »

« Je sais. »

« Et il a renversé ce verre. »

« Je sais. »

« Et il t'a tendu son verre sans remettre de somnifère. »

« Oui, je sais. »

« Donc il a fait exprès de renverser ton verre. »

« Et alors ? »

Deathmask baissa les bras, toutes les bûches dégringolèrent par terre. « Et alors ? » cria l'Italien. « Camus n'a pas renversé mon verre. Donc tacitement Hyoga t'a donné l'autorisation de te taper une bonne bourre cette nuit et moi je vais encore devoir faire ceinture. »

« Ecoute l'Italien. » commença Ikki en se mettant assez proche du visage de Deathmask. « Ne me rend pas responsable des problèmes que tu as avec Camus. Tu commences à porter sur les nerfs à tout le monde. Rien ne t'obligeait à boire ce verre bourré de somnifère et rien ne t'empêche d'arrêter la progression du médicament dans ton organisme. »

« Je ne veux pas perdre Camus. » hurla Deathmask.

« Et bah voilà. » fit Ikki en se baissant et ramassant les bûches à terre. « Tu sais parfaitement que Camus est quelqu'un de particulier. Et tu sais que même si ce n'est pas ton fort tu dois être patient avec lui. »

« Tu veux bien me rendre un service ? » demanda Deathmask étant d'un coup d'un calme inhabituel chez lui.

« Dis toujours. »

« Fais crier Hyoga à plein poumon cette nuit. Cela mettra peut-être Camus en bonne disposition. » Cette fois c'est Ikki qui fit tomber les bûches qu'il avait dans les bras, regardant d'un air tellement surpris le cancer qu'il en avait la bouche ouverte.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Le phénix entra dans la chambre tout en souhaitant bonne nuit à tout le petit monde qui était resté dans le salon. Sur le lit des généraux des mers se tenaient Isaak et Hyoga discutant. La discussion eut l'air de couper court à son arrivée mais Ikki n'y fit pas attention car Kanon sur ses talons le bouscula légèrement. « Désolé. » chuchota le Grec. « Trop pressé d'aller rejoindre ma beauté. »

« Pourquoi tu n'es pas allé te coucher plus tôt alors ? » demanda Ikki qui c'était retourné.

Le deuxième gémeau fit un petit signe de tête en direction des verseaux sur le lit. « Ils semblaient avoir envie d'un peu de complicité. » Ikki comprit exactement ce que voulait dire Kanon. Il n'alla pas vers les lits des généraux des mers. Non, tranquillement, il prit la direction de leur coin de la chambre et commença à se déshabiller. Hyoga ne tarda pas. Il était déjà en tee-shirt et caleçon. Il monta sur le lit et alla jusqu'au phénix à quatre pattes.

« Fatigué ? » demanda Hyoga en se mettant derrière lui à genoux et faisant un léger massage sur sa nuque.

« Hum . . . C'est plutôt à moi de te poser la question. » fit Ikki en rejetant un peu la tête en arrière.

« Un peu. »

« Mais . . . ? »

« Pas de mais . . . Merci. »

« Merci de quoi ? »

« Je sais que tu es un solitaire. Et je sais que tu fais l'effort de vivre avec nous pour moi. »

Ikki poussa un petit soupir et laissa un silence, Hyoga continuait de lui masser la nuque. « Shun n'arrête pas de dire que je suis beaucoup moins ronchon depuis qu'on sort ensemble. »

« Je ne suis pas très objectif sur ce point. »

« Pourquoi donc ? »

« Parce que ton côté ronchon ne me dérange pas. C'est un petit défaut que j'aime bien chez toi. »

« Au début je croyais que tu étais amoureux de Shun. »

« Oui. » murmura le Russe. Ikki se tourna pour regarder son amant. Son visage ne laissait rien transparaître mais Hyoga sut que cela lui faisait du mal. « Moi aussi je croyais que j'étais amoureux de lui. »

« Mais tu ne l'étais pas ? »

« Quand je vous voyais si complice Shun et toi, je n'arrivais pas à m'empêcher d'être un peu jaloux. Comme j'étais plus proche de Shun que de toi . . . Je croyais que c'était de lui que j'étais amoureux. Et puis . . . » Hyoga eut un faible sourire. Il se glissa dans les bras et sur les genoux d'Ikki. « Tu as débarqué un beau jour ici. Prétextant que tu étais dans le coin que tu passais juste dire bonjour. »

« Fallait que je tente ma chance. J'avais tout dit à Shun. Que tu m'obsédais. Mon petit frère me contactait quand tu faisais un séjour au Japon et Shaka me contactait quand tu rentrais en Grèce. »

Hyoga sourit. Il n'était pas au courant de ça. « On t'a proposé de rester quelques jours et tu es resté. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de place alors je t'ai proposé de t'installer un futon près de la cheminée ou de dormir avec moi. »

« J'ai passé presque 15 jours de nuit blanche à te regarder et t'écouter dormir. »

« Et puis une nuit tu as craqué. »

« J'ai commencé à te toucher, te caresser mais tu ne t'es pas réveillé. »

« C'était toi dans mon rêve. Je n'allais pas me réveiller alors que je faisais un si doux rêve. »

« J'allais de plus en plus loin mais tu ne te réveillais pas et tes gémissements me rendait dingue alors je me suis emporté. »

« Là ça m'a réveillé . . . »

« Mais tu ne m'as pas repoussé. »

« Tu étais déjà en moi et puis j'avoue que j'ai cru que j'étais encore dans mon rêve au début. » Hyoga eut un petit rire. « Tu m'as fait l'amour toute la nuit et au petit matin tu as encore trouvé la force d'aller courir au village pour ramener des pâtisseries. »

« Enfin mon but premier était d'envoyer un télégramme à Shun. » Les deux amants rire de bon cœur.

Ils se calmèrent rapidement. « Je t'aime Ikki. Pardonne moi si parfois je n'en donne pas l'impression. »

« J'ai confiance en toi. » Le phénix embrassa tendrement Hyoga qui se laissa faire avec plaisir. Lorsque le baiser stoppa un instant pour qu'ils puissent reprendre leur souffle. Ikki retira le tee-shirt du Russe avec dextérité. « Tu sais de quoi j'ai envie ? » Hyoga ne dit rien mais jeta un regard interrogatif à son amant. Ikki sourit légèrement et se pencha à l'oreille pour lui susurrer. « Une position qu'on ne fait pas souvent. »

Hyoga secoua immédiatement la tête. « Non Ikki. Je sais que tu aimes cette position mais je te l'ai dit, pas quand on est ici. »

« Ça passera inaperçu. Ils sont déjà entrain de s'amuser. » murmura le phénix. Des petits rires et des petits bruits de bagarres retentissaient de l'autre côté de la pièce. Signe avant coureur qu'il allait se passait pas mal de chose cette nuit entre Isaak et Kanon.

« Non, pas quand ils peuvent nous entendre. » répéta Hyoga.

« Cela te dérange tant que ça qu'ils sachent que je te fais prendre ton pied ? »

« A part des grincements de lit on entend rien de Camus. »

« Il a une maîtrise de lui légendaire. Et l'Italien lui ne se gêne pas pour crier son plaisir. » Le phénix n'était pas resté sans rien faire, le caleçon de Hyoga était déjà descendu dangereusement sous les doigts habiles d'Ikki. Une des mains qui était resté gentiment à caresser le dos du Russe descendit dans le creux des reins puis plus bas. Hyoga poussa un petit gémissement et laissa Ikki le préparer tendrement.

« Ailleurs. » souffla Hyoga. « Une autre fois promis. »

Ikki sourit à nouveau de façon plus espiègle. Il embrassa fougueusement son amant avant de retourner à l'oreille. « Non, j'en ai envie maintenant. » Le phénix ne laissa pas le temps à Hyoga de protester. A une vitesse impressionnante il retourna Hyoga et le colla contre son dos. Le Cygne eut un léger geste pour se détacher mais Ikki fut plus rapide. D'une main ferme il attrapa les deux poignets dans le dos empêchant tout geste. « Je sais que tu aimes aussi comme ça. » murmura Ikki encore une fois alors qu'il dégageait son propre sexe.

« Non . . . Ikki. » cria presque Hyoga alors que le phénix le pénétrait avec précipitation mais tendresse. « Ikki . . . Non . . . Je t'en . . Hum . . NON. » Les mains dans le dos empêchait Hyoga de se dégager mais également le faisait se cambrer plus fortement augmentant la pénétration et les sensations. Le phénix avait plongé son visage dans le cou du Russe et avait déjà commencé ses mouvements s'aidant de sa main libre pour bouger les hanches du cygne.

Ikki se délectait déjà des cris de plaisir qu'allait pousser son amant. Quand il se passa quelque chose de bizarre. Hyoga se crispa de façon très inhabituelle autour de son membre. « Lâche le. » hurla une voix. Ikki releva la tête pour apercevoir Isaak rouge de colère. Par soucis de ne pas faire mal à Hyoga, Ikki lâcha les mains qu'il tenait derrière le dos car Isaak commençait déjà à tirer le Russe.

« Isaak ?! Qu'est ce qui te prend ? » demanda étonné Hyoga sans pour autant tenter de se dégager de la poigne du Kraken.

Le Finlandais pointa un doigt menaçant vers le phénix. « Quand il dit non, c'est non. T'as comprit ? »

Ikki fronça les sourcils et se redressa se moquant d'être nu. Il n'aimait pas les menaces. Hyoga réagit immédiatement, il se dégagea d'Isaak et remonta son caleçon. Il colla son dos contre le torse d'Ikki et commença à marcher à reculons pour éloigner les deux hommes en colère. « C'est rien, Ok ? Isaak tu n'aurais pas du t'en mêler. Ikki pardonne le. »

Kanon aussi voulu tenter de calmer son amant. Ses deux bras agrippèrent par derrière le Kraken et le Grec susurra. « Viens cela ne nous regarde pas. »

Isaak ne tenta pas de se dégager mais il défiait Ikki du regard. « Je ne veux plus que tu le forces. »

« Isaak, tu vas trop loin. » répondit Hyoga. « Ikki ne m'a forcé en rien. »

« Tu étais entrain de hurler NON. » s'énerva le Finlandais.

Hyoga rougit légèrement. « Je voulais le faire dans une autre position. C'est tout. »

« Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? » demanda calmement Camus en entrant dans la pièce. Le verseau avait cette capacité de calmer les esprits. Isaak jeta un regard assassin à Ikki mais repartit vers son côté de la chambre sans rien dire de plus.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Les trois verseaux marchaient dans les rues du village chacun portant des paquets dans les bras. Ils arrivèrent à une sorte de traîneau et chacun posa ses affaires. « Je voudrais que tu fasses tes excuses à Ikki, s'il te plait. » demanda Hyoga.

« Non. » répondit assez sec le Kraken. « Je ne regrette aucunement d'être intervenu. »

« Isaak c'est important pour moi. »

« Mais pourquoi ? » hurla presque Isaak. Quelques villageois se retournèrent pour les regarder.

Camus attrapa le bras d'Isaak et le serra fermement. « Calme toi. Tu as toujours été un sang chaud. C'est mauvais pour un saint de glace. »

Hyoga haussa légèrement les épaules, ses yeux ne se détachant pas du regard d'Isaak. « Je l'aime c'est tout. Il n'y a pas d'autres raisons. »

Isaak allait répliqué quelque chose d'un ton plus calme mais Yakoff arriva en courant derrière le Russe. « Hyoga !! Isaak !! Maître Camus !! Il y a des télégrammes qui sont arrivés pour vos amis. »

« Très bien je te suis. » répondit Hyoga. Il suivit l'enfant sautillant gaiement et lui parlant de sa vie et surtout de son grand père. Ils arrivèrent au bureau de poste qui servait également de magasin d'alimentation ou un vieil homme lui tendit immédiatement les 3 télégrammes.

Hyoga jeta un bref coup d'œil et le hasard fut qu'il tombe sur celui adressé à Ikki.

RETOUR IMMEDIAT A LA FONDATION-STOP-BESOIN URGENT-STOP-LES VERSEAUX DOIVENT RESTER EN SIBERIE-STOP-SAORI

Le Russe fronça les sourcils qu'est ce que c'était que ce télégramme ? Et surtout cette dernière phrase. Par curiosité il regarda le deuxième télégramme. Presque exactement la même chose adressé à Kanon.

RETOUR IMMEDIAT AU SANCTUAIRE-STOP-BESOIN URGENT-STOP-LES VERSEAUX DOIVENT RESTER EN SIBERIE-STOP-JULIAN

Et le dernier encore la même chose sauf qu'il était adressé à Deathmask et qu'il émanait de leur Pope. Trois télégrammes identiques arrivant en même temps mais émanant de personnes différentes. Et cette phrase insistante comme si c'était le plus important, 'Les verseaux doivent rester en Sibérie.'

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga c'était assis sur leur lit. Il pliait délicatement un des pulls du phénix et le rentra lentement dans le sac de voyage. « Ikki, je . . . » Le Japonais s'accroupit en face du Russe et lui prit la tête entre les mains avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. »

« Je voudrais t'accompagner. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. »

« Je ne crains rien, même si tu n'es pas là. Il y a toujours Seiya et Shun à la fondation. Et Shiryu a du être convoqué aussi. »

« Alors pourquoi on . . . ? »

« Vous devez sans doute être plus utiles ici. Qu'avec nous là-bas. »

« Je ne vois pas comment je pourrais être utile en restant ici. »

« En tout cas moi je préfère. Je n'aurai pas de souci à me faire pour toi. »

« Ikki depuis qu'on sort ensemble j'ai l'impression que tu oublies que je sais me défendre tout seul. »

« C'est mon côté protecteur, grand frère de Shun qui ressort. » Hyoga eut un faible sourire. Kanon apparut dans son champ de vision et son visage redevint inquiet.

Le Grec posa une main amicale sur l'épaule du phénix. « On t'attend ! » dit il simplement. Ikki mit encore deux trois trucs dans son sac puis le ferma avant de le mettre sur ses épaules. « C'est bon. » Kanon et Ikki quittèrent la chambre sans un regard en arrière.

Isaak vint s'asseoir à côté du cygne. « Moi aussi. » fit simplement le Kraken. « Ces télégrammes ne sont pas normaux. »

Hyoga ne répondit pas, ils l'avaient tous sentit, quelque chose clochait mais les trois hommes voulaient quand même y aller sans eux. Sans doute se précipitaient ils dans un piège. Et eux ne pourraient rien faire. Le Russe se leva et prit la direction de la sortie. Camus était déjà sur le pas de la porte. C'était dans des moments pareils qu'on savait si le Français tenait à vous. Et à ce moment on pouvait lire sur son visage toute l'inquiétude qu'il avait pour l'Italien.

Kanon avait fait quelques pas, il se retourna avec un grand sourire. « Allez arrêtez ces têtes d'enterrement. » fit il en riant. « Je suis sûr que c'est rien. On sera de retour en un rien de temps. »

« Faites attention à vous. » conseilla Camus.

Les trois hommes firent un dernier signe avant de s'éloigner. Les trois verseaux les regardèrent en silence jusqu'à ce qu'on ne les aperçoivent plus. « Bon ! » fini pas dire Isaak. « On fait quoi ? »

« On les suit de loin. » dit Hyoga sans hésiter.

« Non, l'ordre émane de notre pope et de nos Dieux. Nous devons rester ici. » répondit Camus.

« Alors juste l'un de nous. Je me porte volontaire. » répondit le Russe.

« Non Hyoga, aucun de nous ne va quitter l'Isba. » Le Français laissa un silence, Hyoga tout autant. Il pouvait désobéir à un ordre du pope. Il pouvait désobéir à un ordre de Saori, mais il ne pouvait désobéir à un ordre de son maître. Camus passa une main tendre dans les cheveux de Hyoga sans quitter des yeux le point où il avait aperçut les trois hommes disparaître. Puis sa main alla dans la chevelure d'Isaak et tenta de la peigner légèrement. Le Français était rarement tendre mais il ressentait quand ses élèves avaient besoin de réconfort et savait calmer leurs peurs. « J'ai un moyen sûre et infaillible pour savoir ce qui se passe au sanctuaire. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Cela faisait une semaine que les verseaux attendaient un signe de leurs amants. Ils n'avaient eut aucun écho. Pas de télégrammes, pas de missives. Rien. Les trois verseaux restaient quand même sereins, ils pouvaient toujours distingués les cosmos de leur amants, les rassurants, leur permettant de savoir qu'ils étaient encore en vie.

La nuit allait bientôt tombée. Isaak était sur le fauteuil et lisait un livre alors que Hyoga et Camus étaient assis par terre et jouaient aux échecs. Un bruit de neige qui tombe en gros bloc se fit entendre mais aucun des verseaux ne réagit. Des blocs de glaces qui tombaient ici il y en avait 50 par jour.

« Youhou, Youhou . . . Camus !! Youhou. »

Tout le monde releva la tête, Camus eut un sourire des plus naturel. « Voilà notre informateur. » expliqua t il simplement. Il se dirigea vers la porte et sortit. « Oh mon Milo !! » fit le Français d'une façon que Isaak et Hyoga n'avaient jamais entendu. Même à Deathmask il ne parlait pas comme ça. Les deux élèves se précipitèrent dehors pour apercevoir le scorpion tremblant enseveli sous une tonne de neige, Camus étant déjà entrain d'essayer de déblayer. « Comment t'a fait ton compte ? » demanda Camus des plus inquiet.

« Ça m'est tombé dessus comme ça. » répondit le scorpion avec un air apeuré. Camus eut un sourire des plus tendre. Isaak et Hyoga s'empressèrent d'aider à sortir le scorpion. Cela leur prit un petit bout de temps même à trois. Milo était frigorifié, ils l'emmenèrent dans la pièce de vie et le mirent sur le fauteuil. Sans se concerter les trois verseaux firent tous ce qu'il fallait faire pour tenter de le réchauffer. Camus se mit à lui retirer ses vêtements trempés, Isaak parti chercher du bois et revigorer le feu et Hyoga alla chercher des vêtements et des couvertures chauds.

Une fois un peu réchauffé, Milo s'empressa de prendre le Français dans ses bras. « Oh mon Camus. Je suis venu le plus vite que j'ai put quand j'ai eut ton message. »

« Je sais, mon Milo. » Isaak et Hyoga se jetèrent un regard perplexe, ils savaient Milo plutôt gamin. En réalité il n'était sérieux que quand il combattait et encore il ne pouvait s'empêcher de jouer. Mais voir Camus entrer dans le jeu du scorpion les étonnaient.

« On a eut une petite alerte. On est restés quatre jours dans nos temples avec nos armures. Ce que je me suis ennuyé. »

« Mais rien de grave ne c'est passé ? »

Milo secoua la tête négativement. « Non, c'était une fausse alerte. » Inconsciemment les trois verseaux poussèrent un soupir de soulagement. « Et après le Pope pendant des heures nous a fait un discourt, un discourt. » Milo ouvrit les bras en grand puis d'un coup les reposa. « Je crois que je me suis endormi d'ailleurs. »

Camus eut un sourire encore plus tendre pour le Grec. « Ce n'est pas grave. Tu as retenu l'essentiel ? »

« Oui, oui. »

« C'est très bien, mon Milo. » Camus déposa un baiser sur le front du scorpion. Alors là les deux élèves écarquillèrent les yeux. Camus était complètement gaga avec Milo ou quoi ? « Je vais aller te faire un chocolat chaud. »

Camus parti en direction du coin cuisine et commença à préparer le breuvage pour 4. Isaak et Hyoga allèrent vers son maître. « Camus . . . Dis . . . » fit le Kraken.

Le Français sourit. « Milo est comme un enfant. Il a terriblement besoin d'affection. »

« Oui mais . . . Tu n'as jamais été comme ça avec nous. Même quand nous étions enfants. » fit Hyoga.

Camus se pencha et murmura, apparemment il ne voulait pas que le scorpion puisse entendre. « Oui mais vous on ne vous a pas traumatisé. Milo a beaucoup souffert de devenir un assassin. A chaque fois qu'il tue quelqu'un il devient un peu plus enfant comme s'il cherchait à retrouver son innocence. » Camus fit une pause, il regarda tendrement le scorpion grelottant puis fronça les sourcils. « J'en veux beaucoup à Saga de l'avoir fait souffrir comme ça. Mais il essaie de se racheter maintenant. »

« C'est pour ça qu'il sort avec ? »

« J'espère pas que c'est par pitié. » fit mécontent le Français. « Je lui ai bien dit. S'il fait encore du mal à Milo je le tue. »

« Comment ça se fait que vous soyez si proche ? »

« Milo fut pendant longtemps ma seule famille. C'est mon petit frère. C'est mon grand frère. On c'est promit de toujours veiller l'un sur l'autre. » Les quatre bols de chocolats chaud préparés, Camus retourna près du scorpion avec le plateau. « Tu me racontes ? » demanda gentiment Camus en tendant le bol chaud à Milo.

« Deathmask et Kanon vont bien. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais on leur a interdit de quitter le sanctuaire et le sanctuaire sous-marin. Ce sont des ordres directs d'Athéna et Poséidon. »

« D'autres sont confinés ? »

Milo eut l'air de réfléchir un moment. « Il y a Mu mais je crois que c'est parce que notre Pope a envie de passer du temps avec lui. » Milo se tourna vers Hyoga. « J'ai aperçut Ikki, il allait bien lui aussi. Lui, Shun, Shiryu et Seiya font la garde rapproché d'Athéna depuis une semaine. »

« Ils craignent une attaque ? » demanda Isaak.

« Ça y ressemble mais je sais pas. » fit dépité le scorpion.

« Ce n'est pas grave, mon Milo. Est ce que pendant la réunion du Pope nos noms ont étés évoqués ? »

« Oui, ils ont parlés des frontières du Nord et rapidement vous avez été le centre de la conversation. »

« Qu'est ce qui c'est dit ? » s'empressa de demander Isaak. Milo eut un air apeuré et Camus fit un petit froncement de sourcil à son élève pour lui faire comprendre qu'il ne fallait pas brusquer le scorpion.

Il y eut un petit silence puis Milo répondit. « La menace éventuelle viendrait du Nord. » fit d'une voix un peu ferme Milo. Puis il reprit sa voix légèrement enfantine. « Ce sont les mots exacts du Pope. »

« Nous devons donc rester ici pour protéger la frontière du Nord ? » demanda Camus toujours très tendrement.

Milo secoua la tête. « Non, au contraire. Ils parlaient de vous rapatrier mais ils ne savent pas où vous mettre. »

« Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? » s'énerva Isaak.

Camus envoya un nouveau avertissement du regard au Kraken. « Raconte nous simplement, mon Milo. »

« Ils veulent vous mettre en sécurité, simplement ils ne trouvent pas d'endroit sûr. C'est encore ici que vous êtes le plus en sécurité. Car pour venir ici il faut un guide ou connaître le chemin. »

« C'est pour ça que Kanon et Death sont confinés. Pourquoi n'as tu pas été confinés ? Tu connais le chemin. » fit Hyoga en essayant de parler gentiment à Milo.

« Personne ne sait qu'il connaît le chemin. » répondit Camus à sa place. « Tu as fait ce que je t'ai dit ? » demanda en s'adressant cette fois à Milo.

« Oui, j'ai dit que j'allais quelques jours à l'île Mélos et j'ai fait bien attention que personne m'ait suivit. »

« Mais pourquoi craignent ils pour nous ? » demanda Isaak en essayant d'être plus tendre.

Milo baissa la tête encore plus apeuré qu'avant. Isaak allait s'excuser croyant que c'était encore à cause de lui. Mais Milo se mit à parler. « Un messager d'Athéna est rentré au sanctuaire très amoché. Il avait disparu depuis plusieurs semaines. Il a prononcé une seule phrase avant de mourir. 'Protégez les verseaux' Comme il revenait du Nord . . . »

« D'accord. Tu vas te reposer Milo. Et demain ou après-demain quand tu auras reprit des forces. Je veux que tu rentres au sanctuaire . . . et tu restes avec Saga. Ne dit à personne que tu sais venir ici mais pour plus de sécurité reste auprès de Saga. D'accord ? » Milo hocha de la tête avec conviction.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Dans ses bras il tenait l'oreiller d'Ikki. Sans doute respirait il l'odeur pour se rassurer. Le paravent avait été replié et posé dans un coin. Les deux élèves de Camus avaient rapprochés leur lit comme dans leur enfance et Isaak dormait paisiblement dans l'autre lit. Deux ombres furtives passèrent de chaque côté des lits et en même temps, des mains se posèrent fermement sur la bouche des deux dormeurs pour les empêcher de crier.

Hyoga écarquilla les yeux et tenta de se dégager. « Chut c'est moi. » fit doucement Ikki. « Vous n'étiez pas du tout sur vos gardes. N'importe quel ennemi aurait put vous attaquer. »

Hyoga se dégagea avec plus de férocité et se mit à frapper Ikki. « On a pas eut de nouvelles pendant un mois et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire. »

Le phénix n'eut aucun mal à bloquer Hyoga et l'embrassa brusquement. « Ikki on a dit qu'on traînait pas. » chuchota une voix. Le phénix relâcha le Russe qui aperçut Kanon devant leur armoire ouverte entrain d'engouffrer des vêtements dans de grands sacs.

« Qu'est ce que vous faites ? »

« Il faut partir d'ici au plus vite. Habille toi. »

Hyoga jeta un coup d'œil à Isaak déjà pratiquement prêt. Hyoga s'empressa de l'imiter. « Et Camus ?! »

Pour toute réponse, Kanon se mit à crier « Death ?! T'es prêt ? »

L'Italien arriva dans la chambre comme un ouragan portant le Français évanouit dans ses bras. « J'ai du l'assommé. » fit il avec un air dépité. « Il ne voulait pas bouger sans explications. »

« Ce sera pour plus tard. » grogna Ikki. Il attrapa un des sacs et la main de Hyoga. Sans autres mots, il partit dehors.

« On se sépare maintenant. » fit Kanon. « Ce sera plus sûr. »

« Bonne chance ! » répondit simplement Ikki en prenant une direction alors que les deux autres des directions également différentes. Hyoga aperçut Isaak se débattre et vociférer contre Kanon mais le Grec ne se laissa pas démonter. Il donna un coup sur la nuque du Finlandais. Apparemment ce n'était vraiment pas le moment de traîner. Hyoga aperçut Kanon prendre Isaak évanoui dans ses bras.

« Ikki ? »

« On a pas le temps Hyoga. Il faut s'éloigner d'ici. »

« Tu peux m'expliquer en marchant. »

« On a déjà trop tarder. Cela fait des semaines qu'on bataille avec Athéna, Poséidon et le Pope. On leur avait dit que ce n'était pas sûr de vous laisser tout les trois ici. »

« Cette menace c'est quoi ? »

« Un dingue qui a une théorie bizarre. »

« Une théorie ? »

« Il pense qu'il peut devenir le maître du sanctuaire en tuant les verseaux. Et après qu'il dirigera le monde. Ichi est mort. »

Le Russe pâlit, c'est vrai qu'il était également un verseau, pas un saint de glace mais il était du signe du verseau. « Pourquoi les verseaux ? »

« On en sait rien. Shaka, Mu et Saga cherchent encore dans les archives. Et apparemment le plus en danger c'est Camus mais ce dingue ne va rien laisser au hasard. Il veut tuer tous les saints au service d'Athéna du signe du verseau. »

« Isaak craint rien alors ? »

« Il reste un élève de Camus et un saint d'Athéna. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga observa la terre par le hublot. L'hélicoptère était entrain d'amorcer sa descente. Les bras levés pour se protéger des rafales de vents se tenaient Shun, Shiryu et Seiya. Tous le visage assez inquiet mais quand ils aperçurent Hyoga, le Russe sentit de suite qu'ils étaient rassurés.

Quel genre d'ennemi pouvait être cet homme ? Pour inquiéter ses amis à ce point ? Hyoga n'était pas vantard mais il faisait quand même parti des 5 bronzes. Ils étaient venus à bout des ennemis les plus puissants. Comment un simple homme pouvait les inquiéter ? Et il sentait cette tension chez Ikki.

Une main se posa sur son épaule et Hyoga perdu dans ses pensées sursauta. Ils descendirent de l'appareil et à peine le pied posé à terre. L'hélicoptère reparti dans les airs. Tout le monde attendit qu'il soit plus éloigné pour commencer à parler. Shun se jeta dans les bras de Hyoga et le serra chaleureusement. « On c'est tellement inquiété pour vous. » dit il simplement.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Il connaît les attaques de chacun d'entre nous. On a pas réussit à le maîtriser. » fit Shiryu en lui serrant la main.

« Il semble avoir une haine féroce et inexpliquée envers les verseaux. » continua Shun.

Ikki attrapa son amant par les épaules. « On est crevés du voyage on en parlera une autre fois. De toute façon ici on est en sécurité pour le moment. » Le phénix dirigea Hyoga vers la grande demeure de Saori. Ikki se pencha à son oreille. « On va se délasser les muscles et se changer les idées dans un bon bain. » Hyoga sourit légèrement. Bon bah pour que Ikki soit plus détendu c'est qu'ils ne devaient rien craindre ici.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Shun entra comme une furie dans la chambre. « Ikki ? » Il se figea immédiatement en voyant son frère aîné sur Hyoga entrain de l'embrasser.

Ikki poussa un soupir de lassitude. Hyoga lui sourit, il tourna la tête vers le côté et posa sa main sur ses yeux. Il commença un rire, ce genre de fou rire incontrôlable. « C'est pire qu'à l'Isba. On a encore moins d'intimité. » fit Hyoga entre deux fous rire. Pourquoi ce fou rire ? Parce qu'il n'y avait pas 10 minutes Seiya était rentré dans la chambre de la même façon sans frapper et les avaient surpris en pleine action.

« Euh je suis désolé. » fit Shun. « Comme il n'y avait plus de bruit je croyais que vous aviez fini. »

« Shun, c'est ma chambre. On frappe avant d'entrer. » Andromède jeta un regard perplexe à son frère. Apparemment il n'était pas habitué à être obligé de frapper pour rentrer dans la chambre de son aîné. Les deux amants n'avaient pas bougés et Shun les regardaient avec fascination. « Shun quitte ma chambre s'il te plait. »

Andromède au lieu de tourner les talons et quitter la pièce, se rapprocha. Il regardait Hyoga avec un air fasciné et admiratif. N'écoutant même pas le phénix, son regard ne se détachait pas du visage de Hyoga. « Ça fait mal quand il est en toi ? » demanda d'un coup Shun.

Hyoga qui ne l'avait pas vu approché tourna la tête vers lui étonné. « Hein ? »

« Shun ? Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Tu crois vraiment que je m'amuserais à faire du mal à Hyoga ? »

Shun ne détachait pas son regard du Russe. Il haussa les épaules. « J'en sais rien moi. » Une mèche de Hyoga semblait être posée nonchalamment sur l'oreiller. Shun passa lentement les doigts dessus, frôlant les cheveux.

« Shun ? » fit un peu fort Ikki pour le sortir de sa sorte de transe. Andromède ne semblait même pas l'entendre.

« Tu sais ? » commença doucement Shun ses yeux toujours plongés dans ceux du Russe. « Depuis que je t'ai réchauffé avec mon cosmos. Parfois je ressens un peu tes émotions . . . Mais je ne ressens jamais rien quand tu es avec Ikki. »

Hyoga sourit légèrement, sa main attrapa le poignet d'Andromède. « Il est en moi. » murmura t il.

« Ça va pas non ? » hurla Ikki en se retirant. Andromède poussa un long gémissement. Ikki se figea immédiatement. « Shun ! Sors d'ici. » Le phénix n'était pas loin d'être fou de rage. « Tu es mon frère mais je refuse de partager Hyoga . . . même avec toi. Sors de cette chambre. »

Shun sembla enfin réaliser. « Ou . . . Oui. » bredouilla t il en s'éloignant.

Avant même qu'il ait quitté la chambre Hyoga attrapa le visage d'Ikki et le força à le regarder. « Ce n'est rien. C'était juste de la curiosité. »

« Je ne te partagerais pas. » répéta le phénix.

« Bien sûr que non. » Hyoga força Ikki à se rallonger sur lui et lui mit sa tête dans le creux de son cou. « Calme toi. Je sais que tu es sûr les nerfs en ce moment. Je ne crains rien ici. »

« J'ai peur. » avoua Ikki. « J'ai peur pour toi comme je n'ai jamais eut peur pour Shun. »

« Qu'est ce que cet ennemi a de si terrible que ça ? »

« Sa haine. » fut la réponse brève du phénix.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Hyoga assis sur le bord de la fenêtre regardait ses amis dehors discuter. Il en avait plus que marre de rester ici à rien faire. Il avait envie de sortir, de se dégourdir les jambes, d'aller voir Camus et Isaak. Mais voilà il n'avait pas le droit de sortir de la propriété et quand Ikki était absent comme aujourd'hui il n'avait même pas le droit de sortir de la demeure. Ikki déjà très possessif le devenait de plus en plus sous la pression des menaces qui planait sur lui. Il ne voulait pas créer de soucis et d'inquiétudes à ses amis mais il donnerait beaucoup pour aller faire un tour.

« Qu'est ce que tu fais ? » demanda une voix calme.

Hyoga se retourna en sursaut. Il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver. Ikki se tenait sur le pas de la porte. « Tu es rentré ? Je ne t'avais pas entendu. »

« J'ai fait exprès de passer par derrière et de ne pas faire de bruits. » avoua le phénix.

« Qu'est ce que tu as ? » demanda Hyoga sentant son amant encore plus sombre que d'habitude.

« Rien. Crevé. » éluda Ikki.

« Ikki, j'en ai marre. Laisse moi venir avec toi quand tu sors. »

Le phénix ne répondit pas, il continuait de regarder Hyoga toujours avec cet air sombre. Il s'approcha lentement pour n'être plus qu'à quelques centimètres du cygne. « On ne va pas encore se disputer là-dessus. » finit il par dire.

« Cela fait des semaines que je suis enfermé ici. Il n'y a eut aucune tentative contre moi. Je peux au moins aller me promener . . . avec escorte si tu veux. » Le dernier mot avait été dur à sortir parce qu'il avait besoin d'un peu de solitude. Enfin ce n'était même pas de solitude qu'il avait besoin c'était de ne plus se sentir épié.

« Il y a eut des tentatives. »

« Quand ça ? »

« Il y en a une pratiquement tout les jours au sanctuaire. »

« Au sanctuaire ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ? Camus va bien ? »

« Je croyais que tu pouvais savoir ce genre de chose. »

« Je le sens en vie. Ce que je te demande c'est s'il n'est pas blessé. »

« Aux dernières nouvelles, non. » Ikki tendit la main et la passa dans la chevelure blonde. « Je ne sais pas si on va réussir à le combattre. Sa haine le pousse plus que n'importe quels idéaux. »

« A nous 5 on a toujours vaincu n'importe quel ennemi. »

« A quel prix ? » Le Russe jeta un regard étonné à son amant. Pourquoi ce pessimisme ? C'était avec leur volonté et leur optimisme qu'ils avaient réussit à vaincre jusqu'à maintenant. Alors pourquoi Ikki les perdait à un moment si . . . Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Ikki l'avait soulevé. Bloqué contre le mur le phénix se colla contre lui. « Tu m'offres une dernière fois ? »

« Ikki ? Je ne te reconnais plus. Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ? »

Le phénix ne répondit pas. Il ne semblait pas disposer à vouloir répondre au Russe. Quelque chose clochait mais Hyoga n'essaya pas de s'éloigner. Ikki tendrement se mit à le déshabiller. Pendant un temps infiniment long Ikki le caressa, il était comme hésitant.

Hyoga eut un léger moment de panique. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir le vrai Ikki devant lui. Il tenta de se dégager mais la poigne du Japonais était puissante et assurée. Le phénix ne tient pas compte de cet instant de panique et le pénétra lentement. Hyoga eut un tressaillement mais sa panique passa. C'était Ikki en lui, il connaissait par cœur sa façon de lui faire l'amour, personne ne pourrait tenter de le berner sur ça.

« Une dernière fois. » répéta Ikki.

« Pourquoi ? »

Une des mains d'Ikki qui le soutenait contre le mur le lâcha et Hyoga eut un petit cri. Il avait failli tomber mais Ikki se colla encore plus contre lui et le pénétra plus profondément. La main remonta sur son torse et agrippa son cou. Hyoga écarquilla les yeux. Ikki ne serrait pas mais le cygne fut surpris par ce geste. Ikki l'embrassa tendrement et là . . . Hyoga sentit la main se resserrer légèrement sur son cou.

« Parce qu'on a déjà perdu. » murmura Ikki. Quoi ? La main se resserrait de plus en plus sur son cou. Hyoga remonta ses mains et tenta d'enlever la main qui le serrait mais Ikki était des plus forts. Le Russe réussit à prendre une dernière gorgée d'air avant que la prise soit trop puissante. Par instinct Hyoga appela son cosmos mais . . . rien ne se passa. « J'ai bloqué ton cosmos. » expliqua calmement Ikki comme s'ils parlaient normalement. « Je sais qu'avec tu peux recycler l'air que tu as dans tes poumons. C'est comme ça que tu peux rester des heures en apnée. » Ikki se pencha et posa sa tête près de son oreille. « Et tu n'as rien remarqué parce que tu as confiance en moi. Je t'avais dit de te mettre sur tes gardes. Je t'avais dit de te méfier. » Hyoga se débattait comme un beau diable mais cela ne servait à rien par instinct il se mit à essayer de griffer le phénix pour le faire lâcher prise. Il griffa d'abord ses avant-bras puis essaya de griffer son visage. Ikki ne réagissait pas comme s'il ne sentait pas les griffures du cygne. « Tu te rappelles de ton mauvais pressentiment quand nous avons reçu les télégrammes ? Tu avais raison. Quand je suis arrivé à la fondation, il était déjà trop tard. »

Un bruit se fit entendre près d'eux. Hyoga tourna légèrement les yeux vers le bruit. Son espoir que ce soit les autres qui rentraient. Des larmes se mirent à couler sur ses joues. Shun était devant eux et regardait la scène sans bouger. Non pas lui aussi. « Trois vies contre des milliers d'autres. Il veut vos trois dépouilles demain matin au sanctuaire. Il n'a plus rien à perdre tu sais, cela le rend encore plus dangereux. Je n'ai pas réussit à le vaincre. »

La vue du Russe commença à se troubler, il commençait à manquer d'air. Son corps se mit à avoir des convulsions mais Ikki ne le lâcha pas. Il allait réellement le tuer. « On dit qu'un homme qui meurt étranglé a un puissant orgasme juste avant de rendre son dernier souffle. » Ikki posa une dernière fois ses lèvres sur celles de Hyoga. « Je t'aime. Pardonne moi. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Camus se réveilla en sursaut. « Hyoga !! » cria le Français.

« Tu as eut un cauchemar ? » demanda une voix calme. Camus se retourna brusquement. Deathmask se tenait sur le pas de la porte un plateau déjeuner dans les bras. Sans prendre en compte que son amant était en sueur et tremblait encore d'effroi, l'Italien posa le plateau sur les cuisses du Français.

« Hyoga est en danger. Il faut qu'on aille l'aider. » s'empressa de dire Camus

« Calme toi. Tu n'as plus aucun souci à te faire pour Hyoga. »

« Quoi ? »

« Bah quoi ? Il est en sécurité avec les quatre autres bronzes. Ce sont les plus puissants non ? Tu te rappelles ? Hyoga fait parti des plus puissants avec ses quatre copains.»

« Je sens qu'il est en danger. »

Le cancer poussa un petit soupir. « Bon bah. On déjeune et j'irai les contacter pour savoir si tout va bien. »

Camus reposa le plateau sur le lit et en sortit. « Non, il faut que j'aille l'aider. » Le Français commença à s'habiller.

« Cela ne sert plus à rien. »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? »

« Il est mort. »

« Quoi ? »

« Ikki l'a tué. »

« Arrête de dire des bêtises. »

« Allons voir. » Le cancer augmenta son cosmos et ouvrit le passage. « Viens on va vérifier. » L'Italien n'attendit pas Camus et alla dans le royaume des morts. Le verseau hésita quelques secondes, puis suivit. Il ne se rendit pas compte que son corps s'effondrait par terre juste au moment où son âme entrait dans le royaume des morts. Il arriva dans le paysage de désolation, Deathmask était légèrement plus loin sur un petit talus et semblait scruter l'horizon. Il se tourna vers Camus et lui tendit la main gentiment. Camus la prit et monta à ses côtés. Le Français eut un frisson et Deathmask le prit amoureusement dans ses bras. « Tu as froid toi ? »

« C'est un froid qui glace les os. »

L'Italien plus habitué à cette pénombre et à cette ambiance repéra de suite le cygne. « Tiens regarde il est là. »

« Oh par Athéna. Hyoga !! » hurla le verseau et essayant d'aller rejoindre son élève. « N'y va pas. »

« C'est trop tard. » le retint le cancer.

« Non !! » fit en se débattant Camus. « Il en est déjà sortit. On peut encore le sauver. »

« Non. » répondit fermement Deathmask.

« Mais pourquoi tu dis ça ? »

« Parce que tu vas le rejoindre. »

« Quoi ? » Camus se débattit avec encore plus de véhémence. Deathmask le lâcha et le Français s'écroula par terre.

« Tu es déjà mort. Je t'ai juste accompagné. Ikki a eut beaucoup de force de le tuer de ses propres mains. J'en suis incapable. J'ai juste arraché ton âme de ton corps. »

« Mais qu'est ce qui te prend ? »

« Il a réclamé vos vies. Je t'aime tu sais. Tu m'as rendu mon humanité et mon honneur. Je suis redevenu un chevalier d'Athéna grâce à toi. » L'Italien avait les yeux dans le vague regardant Hyoga partir vers le puit des morts. « Et donc je dois protéger Athéna. Sa vie est en danger et pour la sauver on doit vous sacrifier tout les trois. »

Deathmask se pencha et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles du verseau. Camus ne réagit pas sous le choc. « Tu peux nous comprendre. J'espère que ta haine pour moi sera atténuée quand je viendrais te rejoindre. Il me reste une dernière chose à faire. » L'Italien attrapa le cou de Camus et le souleva. Par réflexe Camus attrapa le bras à deux mains. « Adieu Camus. » D'un coup puissant Deathmask envoya le Français vers le puit des morts.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Isaak ouvrit brusquement les yeux. Une phrase martelait dans sa tête. « Prend garde à Kanon. » Cela résonnait dans sa tête avec la voix de Camus. Une main douce se posa sur son épaule. Isaak eut un sursaut et sortit du lit, s'éloignant le plus possible de son amant.

« Isaak ? Qu'est ce que tu as ? »

« Euh rien. Pardon j'ai fait un mauvais rêve. » mentit le Kraken en se passant une main dans ses cheveux. 'Prend garde à Kanon' Cela raisonnait encore et encore dans sa tête. S'éloignant de plus en plus du Grec encore allongé dans le lit. Isaak se mit à chercher les cosmos de Hyoga et Camus. Rien, il n'y avait plus rien. Isaak commença à trembler. Ce qu'il entendait raisonner dans sa tête devait être la dernière pensée de Camus. Il lui avait envoyé pour le prévenir. « Je vais faire un tour. J'ai besoin d'air. »

« Tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit de sortir. »

Isaak était déjà entrain de s'habiller. « Je fais juste le tour du pilier. » dit il nonchalamment. « J'ai envie de me dégourdir les jambes. » Sans attendre de réponse le Kraken sortit de la maison et partit d'un pas rapide. Il fit d'abord le tour du pilier comme il avait dit, essayant de réfléchir. Il devait se tenir éloigner de Kanon. Il savait que face au Grec il n'avait aucune chance. Kanon était beaucoup plus puissant que lui. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus avoir confiance aux autres. Il n'avait aucune chance seul. A moins que . . . Isaak commença à courir s'éloignant du pilier de l'atlantique Nord.

« Tu avais dit que tu ne t'éloignais pas. » fit Kanon d'un air déçu. Isaak se retourna surpris. Le Grec se tenait sur un corail en hauteur à à peine 3 mètres de lui.

« Je voulais aller chez moi. »

« On a rien laissé au pilier de l'océan arctique. »

Si, mon armure pensa le Finlandais. « Je crois que j'ai oublié quelques petits trucs. » mentit Isaak.

« Dis moi où c'est, j'irai te les chercher tout à l'heure. »

« Je peux y aller. J'en ai . . . »

« NON !! » Le Finlandais sursauta à l'intonation ferme. « Même avec ton armure tu ne pourras pas me tenir tête. »

« De quoi tu parles ? » essaya Isaak espérant gagner un peu de temps.

« C'est Camus ou c'est Hyoga qui a eut le temps de te prévenir ? » Kanon leva légèrement le visage vers leur ciel, c'est à dire vers la terre ferme. « Je leur avais dit de faire ça vite. Mais même quand on est habitué à tuer c'est dur de passer à l'acte avec son amant. » Le dragon des mers poussa un petit soupir, en voyant Isaak marcher à reculons pour tenter de s'éloigner. « On a passer des bons moments hein ? Saga ne voulait pas me croire quand je disais que j'étais sincère avec toi . . . Mais je l'étais vraiment. »

« Et tu penses que je vais te croire alors que tu t'apprêtes à me tuer. »

« Je n'ai pas le choix Isaak. »

Par instinct de survie même si au plus profond de lui Isaak savait que cela ne marcherait pas, il lança sa plus puissante attaque. « Aurora Borealis. »

Kanon la para d'une simple main. « Tu as déjà fait mieux et tu sais que tu n'as aucune chance. » Kanon disparu de son champ de vision et Isaak se maudit intérieurement de n'avoir pas plus insisté auprès de Hyoga pour qu'il l'aide à se mettre au même niveau que lui. Kanon réapparut juste derrière lui, mais Isaak ressentit sa présence trop tard. Kanon lui attrapa un bras et lui bloqua derrière le dos. « Hyoga a été étranglé par Ikki. » L'autre main du Grec passa par devant et serra le cou gracieux du Kraken. Kanon bloqua le corps de son amant contre lui et serra un peu plus le cou. « Tu veux mourir de cette façon ou tu veux quelque chose de différent ? »

« Com . . . Comment sais tu qu'il a été étranglé ? »

« C'est l'un des moyens les moins douloureux. Tu manques d'air le cerveau commence à saturer, plus aucune douleur physique et tu t'endors paisiblement à tout jamais. »

Isaak commença à pleurer. « Ca . . . Camus au . . . aussi ? »

« Deathmask l'a emmené dans le royaume d'Hadès. Il n'a pas souffert également. »

Le Kraken ferma les yeux et porta sa main libre sur le poignet qui serrait son cou. « Tu m'aimes ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors laisse moi mourir en combattant. » Kanon desserra ses deux mains et laissa Isaak se dégager lentement. Isaak se retourna mais continua à tenir Kanon par le poignet. « Merci. » Le Kraken leva légèrement la main et commença à y augmenter son cosmos.

« Adieu. » Kanon leva le bras et envoya avec son index le rayon satanique en plein milieu du cortex cérébral d'Isaak. Le Kraken s'effondra immédiatement. Kanon s'empressa de le rattraper dans ses bras.

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Kanon, Deathmask et Ikki montaient lentement les marches chacun portant le corps de leur amants respectifs. Une immense marche funèbre les suivaient, tout le monde le visage sombre venaient dire un dernier au revoir aux verseaux. Shun pleurait à chaude larme soutenu par Shiryu et Saga portait Milo qu'il avait du assommer parce qu'il était devenu hystérique en apprenant la nouvelle. Kanon et Ikki tenaient leur amants tout contre eux leur visages contre leur cous comme s'ils n'étaient qu'épuisés et qu'ils allaient les coucher. Deathmask lui tenait Camus de façon plus nonchalante sans doute pour faire croire que sa disparition l'affectait moins, mais personne n'était dupe. Les longs cheveux du verseau avaient touchés le sol à un moment et Deathmask s'était empressé de redresser le visage de son amant et de lisser sa chevelure.

L'arrivée au Palais du Pope fut des plus silencieuse. Les portes furent ouvertes en grand par des soldats et tout le monde entra dans la salle du conseil. Tout au fond en hauteur se tenaient deux trônes où étaient assis Athéna et Poséidon. Sur un trône moins luxueux et à un niveau inférieur se trouvait le Pope. Un jeune homme blond au visage angélique mais aux yeux fous se tenait debout à la droite du Pope.

Lorsque Athéna aperçue les trois corps, elle s'empressa de mettre son visage entre ses mains et se mit à pleurer. « Mon dieu, qu'avez vous fait ? » Poséidon posa une de ses mains sur sa bouche et regardait d'un air perdu les trois amants.

Ikki, Deathmask et Kanon continuèrent leur chemin jusqu'à arriver juste devant le trône du pope. Tout les autres étaient restés un peu en retrait. « Voici les trois corps que tu as demandé Marianos. » fit Kanon.

Le jeune homme blond scruta un instant les visages des trois amants. On y lisait une profonde tristesse, un profond désespoir. Leur ennemi avança lentement et continua à observer en silence les trois corps. Marianos arriva devant Ikki et Hyoga, il tendit la main et le phénix eut un léger geste de recul, pas de peur, mais de protection. Il ne laisserait pas l'ennemi tenter de faire quelque chose sur le corps de son amant. Marianos passa les doigts dans la chevelure blonde puis sa main descendit jusqu'au cou bleui. « Tu l'as étranglé ? » Ikki fit un léger geste de la tête pour répondre oui. « Les autres n'ont aucune marques. Kanon ? »

Avant de répondre le deuxième gémeau se tourna vers son jumeau. L'attaque qu'il avait utilisé sur son amant c'était son frère qui lui avait apprit, Saga lui envoya un léger sourire teinté de beaucoup de tristesse. « J'ai détruit son cerveau avec le rayon satanique, cela a coupé toutes ses fonctions vitales. »

Deathmask détourna le regard alors que Marianos lui faisait la même demande silencieuse. « Le puit des morts. » répondit donc de lui même le jeune homme blond. « Je suis fier de vous. » fit d'un coup Marianos plus gaie. « Je ne pensais pas que vous le feriez si facilement. » Les 3 amants se jetèrent un regard perplexe. Si facilement ? Le jeune homme blond les tenaient sous la menace. Il avait le moyen de tuer leurs deux dieux, leur Pope et la moitié de la planète terre. « Mais tout ceci ne serait pas arrivé si votre déesse avait accédé à ma requête. »

Athéna se releva d'un bond son visage baigné de larme. « Marianos !! Je te promet que si j'avais put te rendre Astérion je l'aurai fait. »

« Mensonge !! » hurla le jeune homme devenu fou de rage d'un coup. « Les verseaux ont ce pouvoir ne me mentez pas. »

« Pouvoir ? Quel pouvoir ? » demanda le Dieu des mers alors que tout le monde se posait la question. « Athéna de quoi parle t il ? »

La colère de Marianos passa immédiatement, un sourire méchant revint sur son visage et nonchalamment il posa sa main sur sa bouche. « Oh pardon Déesse. J'ai trahi votre secret. »

La déesse tenta de se reprendre. Elle essaya encore même si jusqu'à maintenant le jeune homme n'avait rien écouté. « Marianos je t'en prie. Regarde tout le mal que tu fais autour de toi, et cela n'apaise pas ta douleur. »

« Oh si cela l'apaise Déesse. Vous avez rendu à tout le monde la personne qui lui était cher sauf à moi. Maintenant c'est au tour des autres de souffrir. »

La jeune femme s'effondra à nouveau sur son trône. Julian Solo tenta de s'approcher d'elle et tenter de la réconforter tout en essayant de comprendre. Il passa donc une main amicale dans le dos de la jeune femme. « Athéna parle moi. Qu'est c'est que cette histoire ? »

« Je vais vous le dire, Poséidon. » s'empressa de dire Marianos. « Croyez vous réellement que j'ai choisi au hasard de sacrifier en premier les verseaux ? Depuis la nuit des temps un secret est bien gardé entre Athéna et ses saints du signe du verseau. A tel point que le secret a failli être perdu. N'est ce pas, Déesse ? » La jeune femme se contenta de pleurer un peu plus. De manière très espiègle Marianos s'installa sur les genoux du Pope et malgré l'étonnement général Sion ne fit rien pour l'en empêcher. « Même notre cher Pope si érudit n'est pas au courant. » Marianos s'installa confortablement laissant tout le monde en haleine par pur plaisir. « Les verseaux, plus précisément les saints de glace, sont des réceptacles de vie. Savez vous ce que cela veut dire grand Pope ? »

« Ce n'est un secret pour personne. » répondit calmement Sion. « Les saints de glace ne sont pas fait pour tuer. Leur but est de préserver la vie. »

« Faux !! » Tout le monde sursauta. « Et vrai en même temps. » reprit un riant Marianos. « Petite devinette ! Cher grand pope ne vous êtes vous jamais poser la question de savoir pourquoi Athéna avait ressuscité toute la dernière génération alors qu'il y a plus de deux cent ans elle ne l'a pas fait ? » Le visage du Pope se tourna légèrement et tout le monde comprit qui il cherchait du regard à travers son masque. Quelques personnes s'écartèrent et l'atlante put apercevoir son vieil ami Dohko qui semblait aussi perdu que lui. « Et personne ne c'est posé la question de savoir pourquoi les deux premières personnes qui furent ressuscitées furent Maître Camus et le général Isaak ? » demanda t il à toute l'assistance. Comme un félin Marianos descendit des genoux du Pope et retourna près du phénix. « Et toi ? N'as tu pas remarqué que l'homme de ta vie s'épuisait au fur et à mesure des retours à la vie ? Il c'est pourtant énormément épuisé pour ressusciter tout le monde. Il est même tombé malade. » Marianos se pencha à l'oreille du phénix et murmura. « Un réceptacle de vie. Les saints de glace sont rarement des combattants. Leur rôle est d'être sur les champs de bataille pour récupérer les âmes mourantes. »

Marianos se redressa et ouvrit les bras pour s'adresser à toute l'assistance. « Il y a plus de deux cents ans. Le dernier saint de glace est mort pendant la guerre sainte emmenant avec lui le secret. Athéna c'est retrouvé dans l'impossibilité de ressusciter ses saints, elle a donc confié l'énorme tâche de tout reconstruire aux deux seuls survivants. »

Poséidon se pencha vers Athéna. « Mais tu m'as dit que c'était une faveur de Zeus. »

Athéna se redressa d'un coup. « Marianos je t'en prie. Arrête tout ça. Je ne pouvais te rendre Astérion, pour la simple et bonne raison que les verseaux ont leurs limites. Ils ne peuvent pas accueillir des âmes inconnues. » Athéna eut encore un sanglot puis se reprit un peu. « Hors ni Camus, ni Hyoga, ni Isaak ne le connaissait. Ils ne peuvent pas servir de réceptacle à toutes les âmes du monde. Et comme tu l'as dit toi même malgré ma puissance cela les épuisent énormément. Hyoga a failli y perdre la vie. »

Le jeune homme blond montra du doigt le Russe. « Il est mort de toute façon. »

« Faut voir. » fit une voix. Tout le monde se tourna vers cette voix si particulière. « Si j'ai bien comprit il suffit qu'un seul des verseau ait survécu pour ressusciter les autres. »

Athéna envoya un regard reconnaissant à l'Italien, espérant qu'elle avait comprit. « Deathmask tu as . . . »

« Je suis désolé Déesse. Je ne pouvais pas le tuer. Je vous aie encore trahi. »

« Mais de quoi tu parles ? » hurla Marianos en se dirigeant vers lui. Il posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de Camus. « Il est mort. Il est froid. »

« Ça se voit que tu as jamais dormi avec un saint de glace. » fit Kanon avec un drôle d'air. « Une nuit Isaak a fait un cauchemar et j'ai failli finir congelé. » expliqua le Grec en s'adressant à Ikki comme si Marianos n'était même pas important. Le phénix eut un sourire des plus naturel.

« C'est impossible. » hurla le jeune homme en passant devant les trois verseaux. « Ils sont morts. Ils sont morts. » Marianos s'arrêta devant Ikki. « Tu l'as étranglé. »

« Oui, il aime bien de temps en temps. Cela le fait grimper au rideau à une vitesse. »

« Isaak ne serait pas content d'apprendre ça. » fit Kanon légèrement étonné.

« Je n'ai pas l'intention de lui en parler. » répondit Ikki.

« Bon maintenant Marianos, fini de jouer. Tu vas tranquillement te rendre avant que je te mette la raclée du siècle. » fit Deathmask avec une voix méchante.

« Ne lui faites pas de mal. » s'empressa de dire Athéna.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas princesse on sait ce que l'on à faire. » fit Ikki. « Shun !! »

En un dixième de seconde l'armure d'Andromède vint recouvrir le jeune frère et en deux secondes ses chaînes attrapèrent le jeune homme blond qui tentait de s'enfuir. Shun approcha à pas lents de son frère et jeta un regard inquiet au Russe encore inerte dans les bras du phénix. « Tu aurais put me prévenir. Je croyais que tu l'avais vraiment fait. »

« Fallait que ce soit crédible. » répondit Ikki.

Deathmask se dégagea un bras et se gratta la tête d'un air gêné alors qu'il posait doucement le corps de Camus contre une colonne. « J'espère qu'il n'est pas trop en colère. J'ai bloqué son âme près du puit des morts. Cela fait des heures qu'il doit tourner en rond. »

Kanon voyant l'air dépité de l'Italien ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire. « Dépêche toi d'aller le chercher alors. Tu es bien la seule personne qui arrive à le faire sortir de ses gonds. »

Deathmask toujours avec son air dépité disparu dans le trou noir qu'il venait de créer. Kanon posa son index sur le front du Kraken et . . . Isaak ouvrit les yeux d'un coup et fit un bond de plusieurs mètres. « Espèce de taré. » hurla Isaak à son amant ne se rendant pas compte de toute l'assistance. « Tu veux vraiment me tuer. » Le dragon des mers eut un regard doux pour son amant mais ne répondit pas attendant qu'il réalise où ils étaient. Il eut le bruit d'une grande inspiration difficile puis un toussotement. Isaak se retourna pour voir Hyoga tentant de reprendre sa respiration dans les bras du phénix. « Hyoga !! Ça va ? » Le Russe devait avoir la gorge en feu car il continua à toussoter entre des inspirations difficiles et il tendit juste le pouce pour dire que c'était OK. « Mais vous êtes malades. Qu'est ce qui vous a prit ? »

« On a fait ce qu'on a put pour que personne ne soit blesser. » répondit calmement Ikki.

Isaak s'était précipité près du Russe. « Pas blessé. Tu as vu dans quel état tu l'as mit ? »

« Tu aurais préféré que je le tue ? » fit Ikki commençant lui aussi à s'énerver.

Isaak allait s'emporter mais Hyoga encore entrain de tousser donna une claque assez impressionnante à Ikki puis il se tourna et fit de même à Isaak. Kanon éclata à nouveau de rire. « C'est clair non ? »

Assez obnubilé par la scène personne ne remarqua l'âme de Camus revenir dans son corps. Le verseau se releva péniblement, à part le froncement de ses sourcils plus poussé qu'à l'accoutumer il ne semblait pas trop en colère. Silencieusement et en faisant comme si les personnes autour de lui n'étaient pas importantes, le Français se mit à épousseter ses vêtements. Il jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce et dès que son regard capta Milo évanouit. Il alla d'un pas décidé vers Saga. « Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ? »

« Rien du tout, Camus. Il croyait que tu étais mort. Je l'ai juste calmé. »

Cette phrase sembla faire réaliser le verseau. Il se retourna et chercha quelqu'un du regard. « Deahtmask !! Viens ici de suite. » Même Sion et Julian ne purent s'empêcher de pouffer en apercevant l'Italien tout penaud sortir de derrière une colonne. « La prochaine fois que tu me fais poireauter aussi longtemps dans un endroit aussi dégoûtant tu as intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse. » Là au contraire les visages n'exprimaient plus l'amusement mais l'étonnement. Camus à aucun moment n'avait perdu sa confiance en l'Italien. Il était juste contrarié d'avoir du resté dans un endroit sale. « Bon on rentre. Il faut que je me décrasse et j'ai encore le déjeuner à préparer. » Sans s'adresser à personne d'autre et comme si rien ne c'était passé, de sa stature hautaine Camus quitta la salle de réunion et commença à descendre les marches.

Il s'arrêta un instant mais sans se retourner attendant que l'Italien le rejoigne, ce que s'empressa de faire le cancer. « Dis Camus ? On peut rester quelques jours de plus au sanctuaire ? »

« Oui ! » répondit simplement le verseau.

Ikki souleva dans ses bras son amant qui semblait avoir encore un peu de mal à respirer. « Bon bah nous aussi on va rentrer. Hyoga a besoin d'un peu de repos. »

« Euh Ikki ? Je fais quoi de . . . ? » demanda Andromède en montrant Marianos enserrer dans ses chaînes. Tout le monde l'avait oublié. Tout le monde se tourna vers le jeune homme qui sanglotait de temps en temps sortant le nom de son ancien amant.

« Je crois qu'il lui faut quelqu'un de patient et de câlin. » fit Kanon. « Il y a un volontaire ? »

Un grand colosse se détacha de la foule. Un léger murmure puis le silence total. « Je veux bien m'en occuper. » fit le saint du Taureau avec sa grosse voix brésilienne. Shun eut un temps d'hésitation et finalement déposa le jeune homme blond dans les bras du colosse. « Allez viens Marianos. Personne ne t'en veut. »

sSsSsSsSs¤¤¤¤¤¤

Une fine neige douce et cotonneuse descendait du ciel. Une table de fête était dressée dehors et plusieurs personnes autour tremblaient de froid. « Moi je ne trouve pas que ce soit le temps idéal pour manger dehors. » fit Deathmask en se penchant vers un Milo tout joyeux malgré qu'il soit emmitouflé sous 5 couvertures.

« Mon Camus fête toujours ce jour dehors. » expliqua le scorpion.

« C'est mon Camus. » s'énerva l'Italien.

« Non c'est le mien. » reprit Milo toujours autant joyeux. L'Italien haussa les épaules sachant qu'avec Milo de toute façon cela ne finirait jamais. Saga et Kanon discutaient avec véhémence et Ikki un peu plus loin tentait d'allumer un feu de camp sous la neige. Il y eut un grand 'WAOUF' et un magnifique feu se mit à crépiter. Toutes les personnes autour de la table applaudirent, accueillant avec joie ce feu réchauffant.

Peu de temps après arrivèrent les trois verseaux chacun portant un plat qu'ils déposèrent sur la table. Puis ils allèrent s'installer près de leurs amants respectifs. « Et donc que fêtons nous aujourd'hui ? » demanda curieux Kanon.

« Le jour où vous nous avez tuez. » fit Isaak espiègle en déposant une olive dans la bouche de son amant. « Un mois. »

Les trois amants grognèrent en même temps, n'aimant pas se rappeler ce moment. « D'ailleurs vous ne nous avez toujours pas expliquer cette histoire de respectable de vie. » fit l'Italien.

« Réceptacle. » rectifia Hyoga.

« Ce n'est rien d'important. » dit de sa voix calme le Français. « C'est un peu comme un berceau de vie. Quand Athéna en a besoin nos cosmos peuvent servir de lumière pour les âmes. Elles sont attirées et viennent jusqu'à nous. On les récupère pour ne pas qu'elles tombent dans l'oubli. »

« Et comme ça vous pouvez ressusciter tout le monde ? » demanda Saga.

« Et bien en théorie oui mais il n'y a que Hyoga qui a eut l'occasion de le pratiquer. »

Le Russe se laissa tomber dans les bras du phénix. « C'est épuisant. » dit il dans un souffle. « Même avec l'aide du cosmos d'Athéna, j'ai cru que j'allais jamais réussir à ramener tout le monde. »

Saga prit son verre et le leva. « Alors je porte un toast à Hyoga grâce à qui nous sommes tous là aujourd'hui. » Tout le monde prit son verre et l'imita.

« En parlant de tous là réuni. » commença presque timidement l'Italien. « Est ce qu'on pourrait reparler de cette idée d'agrandir cette maison. Parce que là avec nos invités en plus cela commence vraiment à faire petit. »

« Il y a Shun qui doit venir nous rendre visite aussi bientôt. » s'empressa de dire le phénix.

« Très bien !! Très bien !! » firent en même temps les trois verseaux.

« Donc on oublie notre projet ? » demanda Camus d'un air détaché à ses deux anciens élèves.

« Quel projet ? » demanda Deathmask.

« Bah on dirait. Ils veulent absolument agrandir l'Isba. » fit Isaak tout aussi détaché.

« Quel projet ? » redemandèrent Deathmask et Kanon.

« Oui et puis je ne crois pas qu'ils aimeraient de toute façon. » rentra dans le jeu Hyoga.

« Quel projet ? » hurlèrent presque les trois amants. Milo se mit à pouffer, il devait sans doute être le seul dans la confidence. Les trois verseaux se regardèrent avec un air espiègle. Camus sortit une enveloppe de sa poche qu'il tendit à Deathmask.

L'Italien le prit et l'ouvrit précipitamment. « Moi le grand Pope, dirigeant de tous les saints d'Athéna accorde et appui la demande des trois saints de glace. Ils ont une liberté totale quand au choix de leur nouveau lieu d'entraînement et des fonds quasi-illimités . . . Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ? »

« Hyoga, Isaak et moi-même sommes allés faire une demande officielle au Pope et elle nous a été accordée. »

« Quelle demande officielle ? » demanda Kanon.

« La Sibérie est un peu trop loin. Nous avons donc demandé à rapprocher notre lieu d'entraînement. » expliqua Hyoga.

« Ce qui veut dire ? » s'empressa de demander Ikki.

« On a repéré un petit chalet avec pleins de chambres en haut d'une montagne dans les Alpes. C'est un peu moins isolé que l'Isba mais cela devrait faire l'affaire. » continua tout content le Français.

Deathmask se jeta sur Camus et ils tombèrent tout les deux à la renverse. « Oh je t'aime toi. » Tout le monde éclata de rire, même Camus fit un grand sourire alors que son amant l'embrassait.

Des bruits de pétards se firent entendre et tout le monde sursauta. Milo c'était levé et avec un briquet allumait des feux d'artifices. « Joyeux 14 juillet mon Camus. »

« Amuse toi bien, mon Milo. » répondit le Français. Le scorpion n'eut pas besoin de cette recommandation. Il alluma en même temps plusieurs feux d'artifices qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel avant d'exploser.

FIN

29


End file.
